


You walk along the stream

by roadsoftrial



Series: Promnis week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Idiots with Crushes, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, lots of giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial
Summary: "‘Hey, um, I… I’ve been meaning to try something with you,’ Prompto says in a hesitant voice, ‘ever since you told me you smoked. Can I?’"In which Prompto and Ignis smoke weed and giggle a lot.





	You walk along the stream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Promnis week! Prompt: Status ailment
> 
> Once more, I interpreted the prompt very liberally.  
> Being high counts as a status ailment, yes? Yes.  
> Takes place in the restaurant AU I will totally definitely write someday. Probably. Maybe.  
> (Huge thank you to the lovely [CrossedQuills](https://crossedquills.tumblr.com/CrossedQuills) for unknowingly inspiring me to write this!)

‘I hadn’t pegged you as a pothead, Iggy,’ Prompto says as he joins Ignis on the balcony and sits at his side on the wooden bench, just close enough that their thighs brush together, close enough that Ignis’ heartbeat goes the tiniest bit faster.

Ignis laughs in that quiet voice of his, combing back his hair, lifting his back from the window he’s been leaning against.

‘I’m not. Or rather, I haven’t always been, I suppose.’

‘What changed?’

‘This,’ he says, pointing vaguely at his face. ‘It helped with the pain, during the worst of it.’

‘Oh.’ Prompto simply says, wishing he hadn’t brought it up, though Ignis has told him many times he doesn’t mind talking about it. ‘Sorry…’

‘No need,’ he says with a smile, reaching for Prompto’s face and pinching his cheeks, just because. Prompto laughs as he shuffles on the bench to face Ignis, bending his knees and sitting on his feet.

‘Hey, um, I… I’ve been meaning to try something with you,’ Prompto says in a hesitant voice, ‘ever since you told me you smoked. Can I?’

‘Try what?’

‘You’ll see. I’ll stop if you don’t like it.’

‘Alright, then,’ he smiles. ‘Go ahead.’

‘Cool, cool. Alright, give me a sec,’ he says as he digs into his pockets to grab his black zippo. He pulls it out and flicks it open, hitting the metal wheel with an expert thumb to light the joint he’s been holding in his fingers.

He takes a first hit for himself, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before releasing it away from Ignis’ face. He feels his entire body slowly relax as he does. He drops the lighter on his lap and sticks the joint between his lips as he sets both hands on Ignis’ cheeks, fingers teasing the nape of his neck, softly pulling his face towards him. Ignis follows his lead without much resistance, with a trust in him Prompto didn’t realize he had.

‘Alright, you ready?’ he mumbles, eyes fluttering as he takes in Ignis’ face.

Ignis simply nods, a faint blush starting to spread on his cheeks as he senses just how close they are standing from each other

‘Open your mouth and breathe in,’ Prompto whispers, and Ignis feels he would be willing to do anything Prompto asks him to at this very moment.

And so he inhales without protest, pursing his lips ever so slightly as he understands what Prompto is about to do. Prompto quickly takes another, longer hit from the joint hanging at his lips, not quite willing to untangle his hand from Ignis’ hair just yet. He finally does, to remove the joint from his mouth, parting his lips slightly open, and leans in as close to Ignis as he can without letting their lips touch. He slowly blows the thick smoke, rubbing a light thumb against his cheekbone, and Ignis takes it all in as his hands slowly travel up Prompto’s thighs. He holds the smoke in for long seconds, neither of them moving, time suspended, a sense anticipation in the air though Prompto couldn’t quite explain what they’re waiting for.

Ignis finally blows the smoke out, his shoulder relaxing a bit, his hand continuing in their path, settling for Prompto’s hips as Prompto still refuses to let go of his face.

‘What do you think?’ he whispers, suddenly very conscious of how close they are standing, very conscious of how comfortable he is sitting that way, their lips almost touching, Ignis at his mercy.

Ignis laughs quietly as he lets his forehead lean on Prompto’s, hands running up and down his thighs slowly.

‘…May I try?’ he whispers.

‘Sure thing,’ Prompto says as he gives Ignis the joint, pulling back at last, dropping his head on Ignis’ shoulder with half-lidded eyes and a loose smile on his face. Ignis slowly shuffles around, straddling the bench so they can face each other properly. He brings the joint to his lips with a confident hand and takes a drag as his fingers slowly climb from Prompto’s hip to the back of his neck, sending shivers all over Prompto’s body. He pulls him closer, stopping right as their lips are about to touch, and blows the smoke for Prompto to breath in. He doesn’t pull back, hovering, waiting, and Prompto can’t help himself, closes the gap between their lips before pulling back to blow out the smoke. If Ignis is surprised, he has no tell, while Prompto feels his face flushing and his heart pounding.

They pull apart in silence. Prompto knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but can’t be bothered to feel guilty about it. Ignis feels good, feels right under his hands, against his lips, and he wants more.

Ignis doesn’t leave him time to dwell on it, leaning back down to continue what Prompto has started. Their lips move slowly, languid and curious, their tongues lazily meeting as Prompto’s hands run along Ignis’ spine, while Ignis’ fingers make a mess of Prompto’s hair.

Prompto loses track of how long they’re at it when he finally breaks the kiss, his fingers refusing to leave their spots under Ignis’ shirt, holding loosely at his waist.

‘What do we do now?’ Prompto asks with a giggle as Ignis continues pressing light kisses over his eyelids, in his ear, down his neck.

‘This is fine,’ he says in a husky voice, and Prompto catches himself agreeing. He feels so content, right then and there, so happy with sloppy kisses and curious hands all over each other’s bodies.

Ignis pushes him down onto the bench in slow motion, takes another drag, holds what’s left of the joint over Prompto’s lips so he can take the final hit, flicks the butt over the metallic railing without a care in the world. He leans on top of him, elbows bracketing his neck, as Prompto notices the goofy grin on Ignis’ lips, rare and beautiful, and he snorts and kisses him some more just because of that.

They do get up after a while, after the cold night air finally catches up to them.

Ignis gets up holding Prompto’s hand, pulling him up. They make their way back into Ignis’ apartment, Prompto slipping his arms around Ignis’ waist and pressing his entire body against his back as they fumble towards the bedroom.

They fall asleep in a mess of tangled limbs, blankets and hazy kisses.

‘…Love you,’ Prompto mumbles as he falls asleep, and if he recalls saying anything the next morning, he doesn’t make light of it. But Ignis heard, and even though they're flimsy and fuzzy and probably meaningless, the words can't escape his mind for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for drugs!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments madly appreciated!  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://furimukuna-amuro.tumblr.com/) and [FFXV tumblr](https://thelegendarynoctgar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
